The Beginning of the End
by DBZkid45
Summary: Rated R for language and later violence. The characters from Lilrabbit's Deadly Plan, embark on a new adventure. A new character, Gokott,was created by me. R+R!
1. The Beginning

The Beginning of the End

The Beginning of the End  
by S.H.  
  
  


Man, is it hot out here or what? Rini said to her friend Bedian, her sister Gochika(Gochi for short), and little brother Gokott as they lied on their towel at the beach, trying to get a tan.   
Yeah, we better be careful or might get burned, said Gochika lazily. Rini and Gochika were sisters, half mooonie, half saiyans and even though they were eight years apart in age, they treated each other as equals.  
No, the the mighty warrior princess Gochi never gets burned, said Bedian sarcastically. The four were very good friends and almost always hung out together when they weren't working.  
Hey, watch it! yelled Gochika as she tossed some sand at the saiyan prince, it was true, he and Trunks were the heirs to the saiyan throne after their father Vegeta, but Bedian tried to forget that when he was with his friends.  
Well, despite the heat, we sure did pick a good day to go to the beach, I needed rest, really bad, Rini said lazily. She had been trying to get an agreement between the saiyan-moonie trading, and it was taking longer than expected.  
While, you people(Gokott was thirteen, and three years younger than Rini and Bedian, and eleven years younger than Gochika) lay around in the sun, I'm going to have some fun, he said as he tossed off his shirt and sandals and ran down to the surf before doing a double flip into the water.   
Show off! Rini yelled at him.  
Oh, let the kid have his fun, he's a lot younger than you anyway, Bedian said laughing. After all, he wished he was young enough to do that with out feeling embarrassed, and their little group was already attracting too much attention, because it's not everyday that you see the prince and princess of two civilizations laying around on Earth's beaches.  
I'm hungry, I'm going to get some ice cream, Gochika said as she stood up and started walking.  
Okay sis, Rini said. Rini and Bedian didn't say anything then, they both concentrated on getting good tans, and time sped until almost an hour had past, just then, Gochi came back.  
Bout time, Bedian joked,what took you so long, did you see a cute guy or something? he said, trying to keep a straight face.  
No, the line was very very long as a matter of fact, Gochika said, closing her eyes and licking her double scoop cone.  
Damn it, where is Gokott, he's been gone for almost an hour, Bedian said, even though he wasn't mad, he swore almost casually. Gokott thought Bedian was a cool guy. Whenever they went to Earth and the girls went out shopping, Bedian and Gokott would go to movies or sneak into basketball games. Gokott was one of the main reasons that the four friends could go to Earth. Gokott was prince Bedian's personal pilot, so pretty much spent all his time with the prince. HE was one of the best pilots for his age, the son of Goku and the mobile suit pilot Noin, he inherited piloting skills from his mother, and fighting skills from his father.  
He also designed the top of the line saiyan ships for the royal army, and was one of Vegeta's favorites, even though he didn't really like Vegeta. Rini took on the job of saiyan-moonie relations so she spent almost the same amount of time on planet Vegeta as The moon kingdom. Gochika was prince Bedian's royal body guard, so she was with him almost all the time.  
Suddenly loud wails came form the beach as a body was dragged up to shore.  
What the hell is that?!!! Bedian exclaimed as he and the two girls ran down to the water's edge where a life guard was applying cpr to a young male body. It was Gokott.


	2. More on earth

chapter2

Chapter 2  
  


Gokott, come through buddy c'mon! Bedian yelled in horror as the lifeguard issued cpr with no effect. Rini covered her mouth in disbelief.  
Gochika said in shock. It didn't look good. The lifeguard kept cpr going for about ten minuets before giving up.  
Sorry, I lost him, The lifeguard said to the crowd as he dragged the boy's body further up the beach and went to get a body bag. The girls were in tears and Bedian shook his head in disbelief.  
NO!, he's not dead yet, Bedian suddenly yelled and rushed to give him cpr.  
Sorry, kid, he hasn't taken a breath in ten minuets, no one can live that long, The lifeguard said as he put his hand on Bedian's shoulder. Bedian threw the hand away and accidentally sent the guard flying into the water.  
NO!, Gochi, Rini, get a hold of your selves, can't you feel his energy, it's fading, but it's still there, he's still alive! Bedian told them as he continued to apply cpr.  
Bedian is right, I can feel his energy, it's not gone like the way it would be if he was dead! Gochika exclaimed. She felt a shimmer of hope. Suddenly, water came spewing out of Gokott's mouth, he coughed a few times then started breathing, raggedly, but still breathing.  
Gokott! you're okay! Rini yelled as Bedian helped him to his feet.  
Hey, guys,Gokott said as he coughed more water, what happened? Bedian laughed as he helped to keep him standing.  
Let's just say that we're done swimming for a while, Gochika said as she rushed to help Bedian keep Gokott standing. Rini walked beside Gokott and his helpers as they collected their stuff and folded up their blanket.   
Awwww man, I was having fun too! Gokott whined as they flew away, having recovered enough energy and strength to fly.   
It doesn't make sense, Rini said as they almost reached Korin's tower, on their way to their ship to change clothes and go back down, now they had a whole day to fill because they had planned to be at the beach all day.  
What od you mean Rini? Bedian asked as the passed Korin's tower.  
Well, Gokott is a relatively strong saiyan, right?  
Yeah, so? Bedian asked her as Dende's lookout came into view.  
So, something down there must've been really strong to be able to almost drown Gokott. Do you remember anything before you woke up again Gokott? Rini asked, Gokott who was flying to her right.  
Kinda, there was this machine down there it almost looked like a submarine but was way too big to be one. I started swimming towards it to check it out but then there was this big flash of light and then all I remember is waking up when you guys saved me.  
Hmmmmmmm that's not much help, do you think it could be from earth? Gochika pondered as they turned around and headed for Las Angeles, having changed clothes.   
No way, the humans haven't got the technology to make something like the thing Gokott described, it must be from another race, Bedian said as he flew ahed of the group.  
Well i guess there's nothing we can do about it and the import thing is Gokott's okay, Rini said as the four landed on the L.A. sidewalk, attracting some very confused looks from the people walking by.  
Rini's right we might as well make the best of the rest of our day, Gokott said as he got in line and gave his ticket to the ticket guy.  
Argh! you two are going to another stupid human basketball game AGAIN! Gochika said in annoyment, this was their third game this month.  
Too bad Gochi, it's Lakers Knicks and we got court side tickets, you couldn't pay us a million dollars to get us to give up these tickets. Care to join us, we got two extra tickets? Bedian offered as he got in line behind Gokott.  
No way, besides, i need to do some serious shopping, my wardrobe is so last season, Rini said. Gokott sighed.  
Girls, can't live with em, can't kill em without getting away with it, He said as he and Bedian walked through the glass doors.  
Amen little buddy, Bedian said. Little did they now that they were about to see a lot more than Shaq and Kobe.  



	3. Battle at the court

Chapter3  
  


The ref's whistle blew above the crowd as Shaq walked up to the free throw line to take his two shots. Foul, what the hell kind of foul was that?! Bedian stood as he yelled at the referee.  
Jeez, don't have a cow Bedian, Shaq's gonna miss these two free throws anyways, Gokott sighed, he just could'nt take him anywhere, it was like living with a two year old. Except that two year old was your planet's prince, but he was half human so he figured he only had to listen to him half of the time.  
  
  
  
It was the colosing seconds of the fourth quarter, the Kincks had just called their last timeout and needed to firuge out how to score two points in three seconds, and the Lakers had Shaq, Kobe, and the entire crowd on their side, that is except Gokott and Bedian. Sit down and shut up fools! Bedian screamed, much louder than the crowd. The crowd obviously didn't appreciate him ripping the Lakers on their own turf.  
Jeez Bedian, don't make em too angry, you wouldn't want your little sayian body notiied in this public place, just like ur father was woried about, Gokott calmly told him as he sat on the bleachers, trying to figure out what the Knicks were going to do.  
Hey, if you got a problem with the Los Angeles Lakers and their wonderful fans, you better get ur candy ass outa here, bitch!! a shady looking man yelled at Bedian, he was dripping in diamonds, on his neck, wrists and even in his mouth. He wore very expensive clothes and had champange in a mc'donalds like cup. He had about twenty other men, all matchingly attired, some with huge muscles that showed through their suits. It was obvious to Gokott and Bedian who this was, this was Master P, the richest rapper in the buissness. They didn't care.  
Fuck you! and don't think I'm intimidated by you! Bedian shouted at him. Master P held out his finger, middle one up.  
Heh heh heh, the hell wit you!. He looked preety pleased with himself in giving Bedian the finger. Bedian perred over, right in his face, pust his hand to his side, then faster than a blink, swooped in and broke Master P's finger back towars him, a finger was not supposed to bend that way.  
DAMN IT !!!! hey posse, gte these fags! Master P yelled. A huge man walked up to Gokott and spoke in a deep voice.  
Les take dis ouside, he said in a harlem accent.   
Be my guest, said a smirking Gokott. HE gave Bedian a nod and suddenly the man found himself crashing to the bottom of the court. IN five more seconds, they had thrown the entire posse on to the floor. This was about to become a basket brawl.  
Take this bitch! Bedian yelled as he punched the first man directly in the stomach. The man spit our blood. And so the pummeling began. Bedian and Gokott let out an assualt not seen on Earth before save the cell games and the androids and buu. They were totaly mauling the men, who could only cry for mercy. After the beat down, Bedian and Gokott escaped, before the police could arrive, all the people outside saw was a guy in his twentyd and a guy in his teens, carryiing two bags full of teh new glistining diamonds they had recently aquired. Suddenly, as hey began to walk away down an alley, three limos pulled up. Thug after thug poured out of the limos, each carrying large, shiny hanguns, all pointed at their heads. The guys put their bling off to the side. Gokott cracked his knuckels and smiled at Bedian. Now the real beat down, was goin to begin


End file.
